


Punishment

by TheLiveshipParagon



Category: Marvel, Punisher (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Hair-pulling, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, dominant frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiveshipParagon/pseuds/TheLiveshipParagon
Summary: Anon Tumblr request:Smut piece with Frank Castle using the sentence 'Easy, babygirl'





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of Castle smut haha. Can't wait for the new season to drop  
> Enjoy my darlings!  
> \- TLP xx

“Where the fuck ya think ya goin’?” Frank growls, pulling you down the bed by your ankle. “You ain’t gettin’ away that easy, girl.”

“No?” you bat your eyelashes, feigning innocence.

“Think ya fuckin’ funny for switchin’ my tapes out?” he cocks an eyebrow, finally getting you down to his level and grabbing your thigh, just enough to let you know he could leave marks if he wanted to. “Now I got fuckin’ Micro thinkin’ I like Destiny’s Child.”

You burst into laughter, “You do though.”

“He ain’t gotta know that!” Frank exclaims. “Shit, we supposed to be a team, girl.”

“Oh come on, it was funny,” you grin.

“Ain’t gonna be funny when I keep ya on the edge all night,” he says, his face darkening.

“You wouldn’t…” you trail off, subconsciously biting your lip.

His hand knots in your hair, jerking your head back so he can rake his teeth over your throat, “I say I’m gonna do somethin’, I fuckin’ do it. You wanna be a bad girl? You reap the consequences.”

“I’m not saying sorry,” you say stubbornly.

Without warning he flips you over and drags you over his lap before he pushes your skirt up, laying a hard smack on your ass.

“You will,” he chuckles. “You ain’t never managed to win this game yet, girl.”

“Try me,” you hiss viciously, trying to twist off his lap but he just hikes your underwear off and delivers three more hard slaps and you can feel your skin reddening.

“Ya done?” he challenges.

“Fuck you,” you wriggle but his huge hands just pin you easily by the back of your neck and he hits your ass several more times making you cry out.

“Ya got such a dirty mouth,” he sighs. “Ain’t gonna be long ‘fore all I hear is beggin’ from it.”

Your world rotates as he moves you onto your back, and all of a sudden his arms hook under your thighs, keeping them in place. You know then he’s being serious.

“Do your worst, Castle,” you say bravely and you see the gleam of dark mischief in his eyes before you feel his mouth on you, harsh and aggressive.

It was rare you ever had gentle sex with Frank but you were never one for sweet nothings.

You feel yourself getting close as he swirls his tongue around with deft practice, never taking his eyes off your expression, drinking in your desperate attempts to keep yourself restrained. You try and get away but his hands just grip tighter, tiny bruises forming under his fingertips.

Just as you’re about to start that build of no return, he pulls away, softly nipping at the inside of your thighs.

“And that’s just the start,” he chuckles. “I got alllll night, girl.”

You let out something of a little whine and you heard the mirth in that laugh as he set back to work, building you back up again.

He did this three more times and your muscles were screaming, everything was taut just ready to release. But he wouldn’t let you. You could’ve hit him, you could’ve been so violent but all you could think of was how close you were hovering.

“Fuck Frank!” you growl as you feel another orgasm fade from your grasp.

“Easy now, babygirl,” he grins as he crooks a finger into you with extreme ease. “Ya know what I wanna hear. Just say it.”

“NO!” you furiously spit.

“Ya gonna learn,” he croons, mouth hot against you.

With the addition of his talented fingers, he brings you to the edge two more times before you’re a mess. You’re practically shaking with the exertion, hair plastered to you.

“Say it, girl,” he prompts you.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” you babble.

“Nuh uh, say it right,” he adds another finger and you just want to scream.

“I’m sorry for being a bad girl, Frank,” the words tumble out.

“Come on then,” he gives you a lopsided grin. “Think ya had enough now. Cum for me.”

It takes less than thirty seconds before it hits your entire body and you’re crying out whilst softly shaking.

“Fuck, babygirl, I love hearin’ ya,” he growls, moving up your body before he sheds his clothing and gives you an aggressive kiss. “Look how hard ya get me.”

You feel it when he glides into you, the stretch just on the right side of pleasurable.

“Shit you’re tight,” he hisses before thrusting hard.

You cross your ankles over his back, keeping him close to you as he ruts with complete abandon, using your body to chase his own release. You don’t mind, you actually like how rough he is with you and you spur him on by biting at his chest.

“Fuck,” he groans as he pushes as deep as he can go, spilling into you. “Please misbehave more often, girl.”

“Since when have I ever been a goody two shoes?” you laugh.

He smirks, rolling to the side and pulling you into one of his crushing bear hugs, making sure you’re lying on his chest.

“True that, darlin’, n’ I fuckin’ love ya for it.”

 

 

____

Author Note: For those wondering about the Destiny’s Child bit…it’s canon. Have this glorious comic strip….


End file.
